Notre place en ce monde
by Cao dreams in books
Summary: Quand les princesses sont des princes et que les méchants sont les gentils, cela donne une histoire complètement différente de celle que nous connaissons.
1. Chapter 1

**Cet OS est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof, il fallait écrire sur le thème "place" en une heure... Ce que je n'ai pas fait puisque je l'ai écrit en deux heures en insérant DEUX thèmes (place et quand). Et je prévois d'écrire la suite. Bravo la tarée d'écriture.**

 **Excusez-moi pour ce que je vais dire, mais j'ai toujours détesté La petite sirène. Non mais sérieusement comment on peut accepter de perdre sa voix pour un type qu'on a juste VU ?! Comme Anna qui veut épouser Hans en fait, heureusement on a bien vite vu que c'était une bêtise de sa part. Donc j'ai ruminé ça pendant longtemps, pour finalement écrire, dans un bus, quelques idées sur mon téléphone... En août 2016. Ce fut ensuite enterré quelque part dans ma mémoire.**

 **Donc c'est ressorti lors de cette soirée, je me suis dis "pourquoi pas, allez hop une histoire rapide pour rire". Et j'ai fini avec un OS plus long que prévu et tout un scénario développé sur les bras. Cela peut ne pas vous plaire, puisque c'est une réécriture. Mais j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Ariel inspira longuement, ses branchies d'homme-poisson filtrant doucement l'air. Il lança un tendre regard à son ami Polochon, qui signifiait "ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas". Il lui tendit son sac, contenant ses trouvailles du bateau, afin que le poisson les mette en lieu sûr. Restait maintenant à affronter la colère de son père, le roi Triton, pour avoir oublié le concert durant lequel il était censé chanter, alors qu'il fouillait l'épave d'un navire humain.

Il ressortit de longues minutes plus tard, la tête baissée et la mine sombre. Les reproches de son père et de Sébastien roulaient dans son crâne, encore et encore comme les vagues de l'océan orageux. Lui, le dernier-né de la famille royale, n'était qu'une tête de linotte, un rêveur qui _osait_ s'intéresser aux humains, ces êtres répugnants qui avaient assassiné sa mère, Marina, quand il n'était qu'un petit enfant. Oui, il connaissait la chanson. Des marins l'avaient aperçu, se prélassant sur un rocher près de la mer, et, sans pitié pour la pauvre femme, l'avaient transpercée de leurs flèches, sans aucune raison. Fou de rage et de douleur, Triton avait interdit tout contact avec les humains, sous peine de bannissement. Et chacun respecta cette règle, dégoûté par ce meurtre absurde.

Mais voilà. Même si Ariel ne bravait pas l'interdit, il passait son temps dans les épaves, à chercher les restes d'une ancienne vie à la surface qui titillait sa curiosité. Ce qui ne manquait pas d'irriter grandement son père. Tout le monde partageait l'avis du roi du monde aquatique.

Tout le monde, sauf une personne. Et Ariel pouvait se tourner vers elle lorsqu'il avait besoin de réconfort.

Justement, deux petites voix flûtées bien reconnaissables lui firent lever la tête.

\- Tu as encore eu droit à un savon, hein ?

\- Ça se voit facilement à ta tête !

Deux longues anguilles, au regard pétillant, s'enroulaient comme deux légers rubans sombres devant le jeune homme-poisson. Angesam et Bellasam étaient les messagères, et les yeux de sa tante. Si elles se présentaient au jeune prince, c'était pour prendre de ses nouvelles, et surtout le guider jusqu'à sa marraine. Elles se précipitèrent brusquement vers le garçon aux cheveux rouges, et entreprirent de le chatouiller avec leur corps lisses se glissant contre sa peau. Ariel s'étrangla de rire et demanda immédiatement grâce, mais les anguilles ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au bout de quelques minutes. Puis il appela Polochon, et les deux amis suivirent les anguilles qui filèrent, s'éloignant de la cité lumineuse des sirènes.

Entre les longues algues, chevelure verte se balançant selon les courants, et les arbustes aquatiques dont les étranges troncs reflétaient la lueur de la surface, se dressait une immense grotte, ancien volcan qui avait craché le basalte en fusion pendant des siècles, pour finalement se tarir. L'occupante de cette grotte était penchée sur le plat qu'elle était en train de préparer, algues découpées avec dés de plancton. Elle sut d'office qu'elle n'était plus seule, et salua sans se retourner l'arrivant.

\- Bonjour, Ariel.

Elle sentit deux jeunes bras entourer difficilement son énorme dos, et un sourire contre sa peau.

\- Bonjour, Tatie Ula.

Ursula termina de découper un ingrédient, l'ajouta dans le saladier, puis se retourna pour rendre l'étreinte au jeune garçon. Ils restèrent un long moment enlacés, la femme-pieuvre caressant tendrement les longs cheveux rouges rassemblés en tresses plaquées. Puis le câlin prit fin, et voyant que sa tante avait préparé à manger, Ariel mit rapidement la table, sans qu'Ursula n'ait à lui dire quoi que ce soit. C'était devenu un rituel ; ses anguilles la prévenaient du moral bas de son filleul, elle cuisinait un bon repas et terminait au moment où le jeune homme arrivait. Il dressait la table, et tous deux s'installaient pour commencer à discuter, entre deux bouchées.

\- Encore un oubli, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, Tatie… Je sais que tu voulais absolument me voir chanter…

\- Je plains le pauvre Sébastien, il avait travaillé pendant des mois pour ce concert ! Où étais-tu allé, cette fois ? Encore le cimetière de navires ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête.

\- Voudras-tu me montrer tes trouvailles ?

Il hocha derechef, un peu plus vigoureusement cette fois. Sitôt le repas terminé, il se saisit de son lourd sac et versa le contenu sur le sol. Polochon, Angesam et Bellasam se penchèrent vers les objets avec curiosité, tandis qu'Ariel et sa tante analysèrent chacun d'eux.

\- Ça, je m'en souviens, c'est un tire-bouchon ! s'exclama t-il en brandissant fièrement l'objet en question. Ceci, euh… un chandelier, je crois ? Et là… Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais où chercher, dit Ursula avec amusement en désignant l'immense bibliothèque creusée à même la roche.

\- Oh non Tatie, donne-moi un coup de main, s'il te plaît ! Je n'arriverai jamais à trouver l'image de ce truc tout seul dans un de tes livres, il y en a trop ! S'il te plaîîîît ? supplia t-il avec des yeux de chiot battus.

Comment résister à un tel regard ? Pouffant légèrement, la grosse femme-pieuvre piocha une énorme encyclopédie illustrée parmi tant d'autres, et elle la feuilletta avec l'aide de son neveu.

\- J'ai trouvé ! s'écria t-il, victorieux, un doigt sur l'image. Donc c'est une… fourchette ? À quoi ça sert ?

\- Les dictionnaires sont là pour toi, mon chéri~ Allez, c'est facile à chercher~

\- T'es pas gentille ! bouda t-il en lui tirant la langue. Alors, lettre F, lettre F…

Il tira le dictionnaire portant ladite lettre, puis, trouvant ce qu'il cherchait, il lut à voix haute la définition.

\- Quoi, les humains utilisent ça pour manger ? Mais pourquoi se cassent-ils autant la tête, ils ont des doigts tout comme nous ! Pas palmés mais bon, quand même.

\- De ce que j'ai compris, ils ne mangent pas tous avec des couverts, cela dépend des cultures apparemment. Je ne peux malheureusement pas te le dire avec certitude. Enfin bref, as-tu trouvé un livre ?

\- Oh oui, trois !

Il tendit le papier imbibé d'eau, à l'encre complètement illisible. Mais ce n'était pas un problème pour Ursula. Prenant les restes du plat, elle saisit la nourriture d'une main, posant l'autre sur les trois livres empilés. Il y eut une douce lumière, l'eau vibra autour de la femme-pieuvre, le liquide rempli d'énergie. Un tourbillon se forma autour de la nourriture, l'aspirant, tandis que les ouvrages redevinrent comme neuf, protégés à présent de l'humidité. L'eau ne pourrait plus jamais altérer leur contenu.

\- L'Enéide… Bon, ce sera le sixième exemplaire.

\- Je veux quand même le lire !

\- Mais les deux autres sont nouveaux…

Il refit ses yeux brillants de chiot battu. Soupirant et souriant, elle lui tendit le livre qu'il commença à dévorer, tandis qu'elle parcourut les deux autres. Un carnet de voyage et un livre de recettes humaines. Le second ne pourrait jamais lui servir, dommage… Elle saisit alors l'autre et s'installa aux côtés de son filleul, chacun plongé dans le monde de la surface.

Ursula était la tante et la marraine d'Ariel, mais également une puissante magicienne. Elle lui avait expliqué de nombreuses fois que la magie avait un prix, qu'en échange de ce que l'on souhaitait, il fallait offrir quelque chose de la même valeur. Mais manipuler la magie lui avait valu la méfiance de ses pairs, et elle avait préféré vivre en marginale plutôt que de supporter leurs mauvais regards.

Plus jeune, Ursula, fille aînée d'une puissante famille de politiciens et de militaires, avait été mariée au futur roi Triton. Mais elle savait que lui et sa soeur, qu'elle chérissait plus que tout, partageaient un amour de plusieurs années. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Marina, qui dépérirait probablement de tristesse de ne pas pouvoir vivre aux côtés de celui qu'elle aimait, et Ursula savait qu'elle-même serait malheureuse, avec un homme qui n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle. Elle proposa alors un marché à Triton : elle ferait croire qu'elle était infertile. C'était la seule chose qui autoriserait le roi à divorcer et à prendre une autre femme, en l'occurrence Marina. C'est ce qui se produisit, et Ursula fut "exilée" soit disant pour ne pas apporter la honte à sa famille. En réalité, c'était une excuse pour s'exercer pleinement à la magie sans déranger personne ; le roi, reconnaissant envers elle, lui trouva un logis confortable, et lui versa chaque mois suffisamment de quoi subsister. Puis les enfants de Marina naquirent, de nombreux fils, et ce fut avec le dernier-né qu'un puissant lien s'établit. Ariel et Ursula partageaient la curiosité dévorante, la volonté de découvrir le monde où aucun ne s'était vraiment senti à sa place. Ursula était l'étrange, la sorcière. Étant le cadet, Ariel n'héritera ni de la couronne, ni même d'un important héritage, et c'était une raison suffisante pour que les filles de la noblesse se détournent de lui. Il finirait probablement vieux garçon, mais peu lui importait. La cour n'avait pas de place pour un jeune homme rêveur collé à une sorcière, intéressé par ces horribles humains, et uniquement admiré pour son don au chant, sa voix mélodieuse. C'était son seul talent reconnu et apprécié d'ailleurs.

Il a plusieurs talents, arguait Ursula. Il était généreux, toujours à l'écoute du peuple aquatique, respectueux de la mer nourricière qu'il priait et honorait, franc, peut-être lunatique, naïf et trop superficiel, mais sa curiosité l'avait aidé plus d'une fois. Il avait appris à guérir les blessures grâce aux livres de la surface, il avait cousu de nombreux et beaux vêtements pour ses frères grâce aux aiguilles, si difficiles à créer sous la mer, mais abondantes dans les épaves et les bords de plage, et bien d'autres choses encore.

Ariel avait peu d'amis. Mais au moins Polochon, Angesam et Bellasam lui étaient-ils fidèles, et intéressés par le monde d'en haut. Tout comme Ursula, qui n'avait malheureusement jamais eu l'occasion autrefois d'approfondir un peu plus ses connaissances sur les humains. Avant la mort de Marina, elle avait eu la chance de discuter avec quelques individus, certains hostiles et d'autres amicaux, qui avaient éclairé sa lanterne. À présent qu'il était interdit de toucher la surface, il ne lui restait plus que les livres et les artefacts récoltés ici et là.

Si remonter était interdit, alors Ursula et Ariel exploreraient chaque recoin du royaume de l'Atlantide, trouvant ici et là de fabuleux trésors, minuscules indices sur leur passé ou sur les humains. Mais également pour découvrir d'autres cultures du royaume, rencontrer une diversité de personnes, ce qu'Ariel pouvait se permettre malgré son statut de prince, croiser la richesse de la flore et la faune sous-marine, et assister à des spectacles que bien peu ont vu, le plancton fluorescent, l'accouplement multicolore des seiches, les volcans maritimes crachant leur puissance, ou encore les poissons des abysses qui apparaissaient de temps à autre. Le régalec mourant, ruban des mers et serpent des profondeurs, remontait parfois hors de sa tanière, et laissait doucement son corps remonter vers la surface, pour expirer aux yeux des hommes.

Mais une simple question taraudait Ursula. Un simple mot qui hantait son subconscient et remontait de temps à autre.

 _Quand ?_

Quand est-ce que les deux créatures marines auraient-elles tout vu ? Quand auront-ils fini de ratisser la moindre parcelle de leur royaume, jusqu'à ses confins, jusqu'aux frontières avec les voisins ennemis ? Quand Ariel finirait-il par être lassé du monde aquatique et des miettes de la surface ? Quand est-ce que cette dernière rattraperait le jeune garçon, pour l'attirer à elle ? À ce moment-là, Ursula savait qu'il devrait partir, son instinct lui murmurant qu'il en serait ainsi. Elle ne pourrait retenir l'être le plus cher à ses yeux, et elle espérait que la cause de son départ soit juste.

La statue, qui arriva bien des années plus tard, ne l'était pas.

La chevelure d'or, si.


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou ! Voilà la suite de cette histoire après... 4 mois d'attente. Désolé. Et également désolé pour la "princesse" parce que, si je déteste La Petite Sirène, Raiponce est l'un de mes Disney préférés. Je ne prétends pas être au niveau des studios Disney, mais j'espère que ma version vous plaira :) (et si j'ai changé le genre des personnages c'est parce que j'avais envie d'essayer d'écrire avec des hommes en perso principaux).**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Cette forêt qui se dressait au sud-ouest du royaume, accueillante au premier abord, mais qui se transformait en véritable labyrinthe sitôt qu'on quittait les sentiers battus, où le monde sauvage brouillait les repères de l'humain ignorant, cette forêt-là, on lui avait donné bien des noms.

Parmi eux, un facile à retenir était « le bois de l'oiseau sans nom ». Bien sûr, cette ramée était remplie d'êtres volants en tous genres, meublant l'espace de leurs cris et gazouillis, agréables ou de mauvais augure.

Le chant de l'oiseau sans nom, pour qui l'entendait, était une bénédiction.

À entendre la mélopée, nul ne pouvait déterminer l'espèce de l'artiste ; mais le pépiement résonnait lorsque le voyageur égaré avait perdu tout espoir de retrouver son chemin. Le chant s'élevait, si beau qu'on ne pouvait s'empêcher de se diriger vers sa source. Mais alors qu'on croyait l'atteindre, il se mourrait puis renaissait un peu plus loin. Le même schéma se répétait plusieurs fois ; il y avait ceux qui, exaspérés, tournaient le dos à la mélodie pour retrouver le chemin par eux-mêmes, en vain, et ceux qui, tenaces, continuaient de suivre le chant d'Ariane, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils avaient sous les pieds la terre pavée, et même parfois, la sortie des bois à portée de regard.

Le bouche-à-oreille fit le reste. Les voyageurs purent ainsi traverser la forêt sans crainte, au fur et à mesure que la rumeur prit de l'ampleur. On en parlait la plupart du temps comme un conte à murmurer au coin du feu, certains y croyant, d'autres non, et toutes les hypothèses les plus farfelues quant à l'apparence de l'oiseau sans nom furent formulées. Un homme pieux, ayant entendu son chant, déclara que ce ne pouvait être que la voix d'un ange.

Certains hommes avides ou trop curieux avaient fait le pari de capturer ce guide inconnu, et tous revenaient bredouilles. Et on se moquait d'eux, de leur orgueil, car il fallait être bien présomptueux, pour prétendre capturer le don que la nature avait la générosité d'offrir.

S'il y avait bien une personne qu'on soupçonnait de connaître l'identité de l'oiseau sans nom, c'était la mère Gothel, celle que les mauvaises langues surnommaient sorcière et que les reconnaissants appelaient la guérisseuse.

On supposait que sa maison se trouvait au creux des bois, car c'était entre les arbres que Gothel disparaissait lorsqu'elle quittait le bourg, empêchant quiconque de la suivre. Mais la plupart des gens préféraient laisser en paix celle qui était à cheval entre deux mondes. Tous les trois jours, elle se rendait en ville, et elle ne faisait même pas deux pas que déjà on lui demandait de l'aide. Mais elle acceptait toute requête avec un doux sourire, et elle demandait peu de choses en échange. Elle ne prenait que ce que la forêt ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Les plantes et les corps n'avaient aucun secret pour la philanthrope ; ses huiles, ses onguents et ses tours supprimaient la douleur, ses mains rêches aidaient les mères à enfanter, ses yeux sombres devinaient le mal qui rongeait les bêtes, ses conseils sur l'agriculture amélioraient les récoltes des paysans. Pour la plupart des problèmes, elle savait donner plusieurs réponses. Car elle parlait peu, mais elle parlait juste. Cependant, lorsque venait la question de l'oiseau, elle répliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout savoir. Aussi les gens du bourg cessèrent bientôt de l'interroger, tandis que la voix de l'oiseau sans nom, l'oiseau du mystère, continuait de s'élever.

S'ils savaient ! S'ils savaient que l'oiseau possédait des boucles d'or et une peau halée comme un tronc d'arbre vigoureux, s'ils savaient que l'oiseau possédait bien un nom ! Installé sur une branche, observant le monde depuis là-haut, il s'approchait prudemment des égarés pour ensuite s'envoler à l'aide de sa crinière, sitôt qu'il avait clos la bouche. Et lorsque la fatigue se faisait sentir, il posait pied à terre pour retourner dans sa demeure, écrin de verdure caché entre les falaises ocres, où il lavait longuement sa chevelure bouclée avant de retourner au logis. Certains jours, il ne quittait pas la maisonnée ; le jeune homme s'occupait alors comme il pouvait, et Gothel veillait à ce qu'il ne s'ennuie pas. Elle lui avait appris son art, la connaissance du monde qui l'entourait, devenant à son tour, au fil des années, un « sorcier » de la forêt. Il l'avait parcourue longuement aux côtés de sa mère, découvrant ses recoins et les espiègleries qu'elle pouvait jouer. Outre cela, il faisait le ménage, lisait les livres renouvelés par Gothel, peignait, jouait de la guitare, tricotait, cuisinait pâtisseries sur pâtisseries et demandait à sa mère d'en offrir aux habitants du bourg voisin tant il y en avait, jouait aux échecs contre la femme d'âge mûr, tirait à l'arc, peignait, pratiquait la danse classique, fondait des bougies qu'il disposait autour du logis la nuit venue, cousait des marionnettes puis montait des petits spectacles, peignait encore, s'exerçait à la gymnastique et au lasso de cheveux, faisait des vocalises, rêvait de temps à autre d'aventure, coiffait et coiffait les mètres de sa chevelure, pour ensuite partir à la recherche de voyageurs qui, heureusement, ne se perdaient pas tous les jours, pour les guider vers ce monde extérieur où la menace planait.

Il s'appelait Raiponce. Ce n'était pas Gothel qui avait choisi ce nom, mais la véritable mère du garçon. Raiponce connaissait son histoire, et même si parfois, il était parcouru d'une profonde colère, criant vengeance, il savait qu'il était seul contre le monde entier, et que tenter de dévoiler la vérité lui vaudrait railleries – qui croirait ses paroles s'il agissait comme un enfant ? – et plus vraisemblablement, la mort. Alors il restait caché, comme le voulait Gothel et comme l'avait voulu sa mère. Que la guérisseuse ne soit pas sa véritable génitrice n'enlevait rien à l'amour qu'il lui portait. Mais il aurait tant voulu quitter son monde sauvage, oublier un instant son épée de Damoclès pour découvrir le monde des hommes, ceux-là mêmes qui l'appelaient oiseau sans nom, mais ceux-là également qui avaient détruit sa famille.

De la façon dont Gothel avait raconté cette histoire, on aurait dit un conte.

Mais les contes sont cruels

* * *

Il était une fois, dans ce royaume, la princesse Wilhelmine, destinée à devenir la reine de cette terre. Mais toute princesse est avant tout une enfant, un nouveau-né, dont la sœur de lait était Gothel, fille de la nourrice royale. Les deux filles avaient grandi côte à côte, liées par une amitié qui se renforçait à mesure que le temps passait. Wilhelmine apprenait au fil des années le métier de souverain, le sens du devoir et de l'honneur, soutenue par Gothel qui lui apprit à connaître son peuple. Les deux petites, puis grandes, quittaient le palais pour se mêler à la foule quotidienne de la ville, et Wilhelmine comprit rapidement qu'elle n'était qu'une humaine parmi d'autres. Mais les citadins autour du château saluaient et discutaient allègrement avec cette enfant, cette adolescente, cette femme forte, têtue, franche, rieuse, chevelure brune qui flottait entre les passants, suivie par une masse de boucles noires, plus discrète mais non moins aimable.

Puis les chemins des deux femmes prirent des directions différentes : Wilhelmine, vers la royauté, Gothel, vers la nature, initiée par sa tante. Cela ne les empêcha pas de rester ensemble. Mais tandis que la demoiselle des plantes demeurait libre, celle au sang bleu devait supporter les nombreuses chaînes du pouvoir, les attaches de son devoir. L'une d'elles, l'une des plus importantes, était de se lier à un homme, car une femme ne pouvait pas, aux yeux du monde, gouverner seule, quand bien même elle en était capable. Aussi les potentiels fiancés s'étaient présentés à elle dès son plus jeune âge, « princes charmants » qu'elle avait, après plusieurs rencontres, poliment mais fermement congédiés. Le roi son père accepta ces refus, et préféra laisser à sa fille le temps de choisir.

L'homme qui se présenta à elle à sa maturité avait la peau noire comme du charbon, pierre de feu qui transforma en brasier la flamme qui naquit en elle.

Le pays d'Akim, au-delà de la mer du Sud, possédait de riches ressources. Il n'était pas le prince héritier, mais son statut promettait moult pactes commerciaux de denrées rares, ainsi qu'une alliance militaire de poids. Mais si cela permit au roi de le considérer comme un atout malgré sa couleur de peau, Wilhelmine le vit avant tout comme un homme, qu'elle aimait et qui l'aimait en retour.

De nombreux nobles protestèrent lors de l'annonce du mariage, et même après la cérémonie. Mais la famille royale et le couple surent rester tenaces, malgré deux tentatives d'assassinats. Ne se laissant pas désarmer par la haine de quelques-uns, Akim, philanthrope, curieux et doté d'un tact piquant, sut rapidement se faire aimer du peuple.

Le roi mourut peu de temps après l'annonce de la grossesse de Wilhelmine. Mais au fur et à mesure que la gestation avançait, la nouvelle reine devint de plus en plus souffrante. Et si une poignée de personnes espéraient que son état mène au décès d'un héritier métis dont ils ne voulaient pas, la majorité mit tout en œuvre pour trouver un remède, Akim et surtout Gothel en tête. Elle donna à son amie de nombreux soins, en vain.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le cadeau du soleil.

Dans les bois où elle vivait, la guérisseuse découvrit une fleur aux pétales d'or, fleur magique, produisant des miracles lorsqu'elle chantait. Pour sauver la vie de Wilhelmine et de l'enfant qu'elle portait, Gothel cueillit et lui fit manger la plante, prête à assumer les conséquences de son acte.

La reine guérit et donna naissance à un beau garçon, aux boucles blondes et au teint halé. Pour fêter sa venue au monde, le couple royal lança une lanterne dans le ciel, et le royaume chanta d'allégresse pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Raiponce.

Mais il y avait un prix à payer qui se manifesta peu de temps après.

Une nuit, des gens armés s'introduisirent dans la chambre familiale. Akim mourut ce soir-là, et Raiponce aurait subi le même sort si sa mère ne s'était pas interposée. Quand Gothel apprit la nouvelle et accourut, Wilhelmine était gravement blessée. Elle se savait condamnée, et craignait pour la vie de son enfant. Les meurtriers étaient hors d'état de nuire, mais leurs commanditaires étaient toujours présents. Elle supplia son amie de cacher le nourrisson et de l'élever dans le secret, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment fort pour affronter, par lui seul, les dangers du monde humain. Pour l'instant, mieux valait faire croire qu'il avait péri, afin qu'il puisse grandir en paix. Il montrera au monde le signe de son sang bleu, lorsque le moment viendra.

La famille royale fut pleurée, la régence revint aux nobles en qui la reine avait confiance. Et l'enfant observa, depuis son royaume végétal, les lanternes que le peuple lançait chaque année, à son anniversaire, pour entretenir la mémoire des personnes mortes à cause de la haine.

Et Raiponce grandissait, grandissait, attendant avec appréhension le jour où il devrait faire face à son rôle. Il avait peur.

Peur de mourir.

Peur du métier de roi, dont il ne savait rien.

Peur de décevoir la volonté de ses parents.

Peur d'échouer aux yeux des hommes.

Le monde sauvage semblait plus sûr. Après tout, le royaume se portait bien, non ? Il se sentait plus utile ici, l'oiseau sans nom, à servir de guide. Et puis, qui pourrait lui montrer la voie à suivre ? Il ne se sentait pas capable d'avancer à tâtons, de surgir brutalement dans cet espace inconnu. Gothel ne pouvait pas l'aider ; si on les voyait ensemble, cela risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons.

Alors il restait là. Il restait l'oiseau sans nom, il restait personne.

Jusqu'à ce jour où son regard fut attiré par un étrange animal ressemblant vaguement à une souris. Pelage brun au dos et pelage blanc au ventre, corps longiligne avec de fines pattes, et un crâne allongé aux petites oreilles rondes, ses yeux entièrement noirs croisèrent ceux de Raiponce.

Avait-il rêvé, ou est-ce que ce petit animal venait de dire « suis-moi » ?

Intrigué, le jeune homme descendit de son perchoir pour cheminer derrière la fourrure, vive comme un écureuil. C'était au tour de l'oiseau d'être guidé ; plus d'une fois il crut avoir perdu l'animal, qui resurgissait l'instant suivant avant de recommencer à trotter, Raiponce sur ses talons.

Il comprit trop tard où il avait été mené, lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sentier.

L'hermine avait grimpé, aux côtés de sa partenaire, sur l'épaule de l'autre homme, le premier que Raiponce aborda en personne. Mais dans son regard, il ne lut que de la gentillesse, tandis que l'étranger le saluait d'un sourire.

C'est ainsi que l'homme de la forêt rencontra l'homme de la mer, l'un à la chevelure d'or, l'autre à la chevelure de feu.

 _Bonjour, ami._


	3. Chapter 3

**Court chapitre écrit durant les 24h du Fof et fini à 2h du matin... je suis morte XD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un tambourinement sourd et régulier résonnait dans les oreilles de Raiponce. Il n'entendait aucun autre son sinon celui-là, comme si la forêt était devenu silencieuse. Ou bien c'était lui qui était devenu sourd, et dans ce cas son esprit était si effaré qu'il délirait et imaginait des bruits inexistants.

Il lui fallut un moment pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que son sang qui battait à ses oreilles, avec une telle force qu'il étouffait tout le reste. Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa poitrine et respira longuement pour tenter de calmer son cœur affolé, en vain.

Perdu. Il était perdu. Ce voyageur avait découvert son identité, et sitôt qu'il sortirait du bois, la vérité sur l'apparence de l'oiseau sans nom se répandrait comme une traînée de poudre, et il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour que cela arrive à des oreilles malintentionnées, qui bientôt iraient terminer ce qu'elles avaient commencé des années plus tôt.

 _Imbécile !_ hurla intérieurement Raiponce envers lui-même. Parce qu'il avait suivi un animal sans réfléchir, il avait mis sa vie en danger ! Que devait-il faire ? Assommer cet étranger et l'enfermer chez lui pour que le secret reste indemne ? Non, il en était incapable. Il pensa qu'il pouvait tenter de le supplier de ne pas dévoiler son secret, mais il repoussa aussitôt cette idée. Les hommes ne tenaient jamais leurs promesses et étaient des impossibles bavards, à moins d'être muets.

D'ailleurs… Pourquoi l'étranger ne disait-il rien ? Raiponce releva les yeux, et à ce moment-là seulement, il se rendit compte de l'étrange comportement de l'autre homme. Assis sur une vieille souche d'arbre, une sacoche sur l'épaule, une couverture couvrant ses jambes, il continuait de sourire doucement, comme pour rassurer son semblable ; mais, dans le même temps, son front était perlé de sueur, et son corps était de temps à autre secoué de légers tremblements qu'il tentait de contenir. Raiponce se demanda si la peur en était la cause – il s'étonna d'avoir pu effrayé l'homme roux – puis comprit, après une meilleure observation, qu'il s'agissait de la douleur.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t-il presque malgré lui.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se réprimander pour avoir parlé, l'étranger hocha la tête avec un petit gémissement inaudible et retira le tissu qui cachait le bas de son corps. Raiponce put voir, avec horreur, que les jambes de l'homme étaient ensanglantées. Le pantalon déchiré laissait entrevoir les longues plaies qui zébraient les membres.

Le blond savait, par expérience, d'où venait ce type de blessures. Il les avait vues sur des animaux, quelquefois des chasseurs.

L'étranger s'était fait attaquer par un sanglier.

Mettant de côté les questions d'où, du comment, du pourquoi, Raiponce se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait tourner les talons et faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu ; mais cette pensée le dégoûta. Même s'il était furieux d'avoir été découvert, il ne se sentait pas capable d'être responsable de la mort d'un homme.

Après un instant de réflexion, il poussa finalement un soupir. Il déchira un morceau de son pantalon, puis, après avoir demandé à l'étranger de retirer son vêtement en lambeaux, banda rapidement les jambes de l'homme.

\- Au moins cela permettra t-il de freiner l'hémorragie. Mais si on ne ne vous donne pas des soins corrects rapidement, vos blessures vont s'infecter. Je vais vous amener dans un lieu à l'abri pour vous soigner, d'accord ?

Le roux hocha de nouveau la tête. Raiponce s'approcha de lui, puis lui tourna le dos et s'accroupit au sol.

\- Je vais vous transporter. Accrochez-vous à moi.

Il sentit le poids de l'étranger qui s'installait maladroitement sur son dos, mais il fut étonné que celui-ci soit aussi _léger._ Raiponce saisit alors ses longs cheveux pour en recouvrir l'autre homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entièrement caché. Celui-ci eut un petit sursaut de surprise.

\- Les animaux ne vous connaissent pas. Il vaut mieux masquer votre odeur, ou ils auront tôt fait de vous attaquer encore une fois.

L'étranger frissonna contre la peau du métis, et resserra son étreinte. Raiponce pouvait sentir son corps crispé par la peur, et il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'empathie pour l'autre homme. Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette impression, puis se releva et commença à marcher.

Pendant un long moment, sans aucun autre son venant des deux hommes sinon leurs respirations et le bruit régulier des pas du blond, Raiponce chemina entre les arbres, s'enfonçant au plus profond du domaine naturel. La vie sauvage ne lui prêtait guère attention, continuant de se manifester via des cris caractéristiques et des présences ici et là. Le blond se concentrait sur la route à suivre pour rentrer chez lui, mais à chaque enjambée, le doute l'assaillait, avec la crainte qu'il était en train de faire une énorme bêtise. Et à l'enjambée suivante, il percevait le sang qui tachait ses mains et ses vêtements, ce qui chassait ses peurs pour un instant, et le poussait à continuer. L'étranger, lui, restait silencieux, et gardait son visage niché dans l'épaule de Raiponce, comme le ferait un poussin apeuré sous l'aile de sa mère.

Enfin, Raiponce déboucha sur la clairière qui abritait son logis. Le soleil couchant teintait les murs d'orangé, indiquant l'heure tardive. Ce n'était pas vraiment un problème ; Raiponce ne rentrait jamais chez lui à heure fixe. Parfois, il pouvait revenir à la tombée de la nuit. Il savait se débrouiller pour retrouver son chemin, aussi Gothel ne s'inquiétait pas lorsque son fils s'absentait. Celle-ci était en train de couper du bois à côté de la maison, et elle s'arrêta en voyant son fils arriver. Elle lui sourit et s'apprêta à lui dire quelque chose, peut-être une pique quant au fait qu'il revenait tôt pour une fois, lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il transportait. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle porta une main à sa bouche.

\- Il a besoin d'être soigné, maman, le plus vite possible.

En même temps qu'il parlait, il lui lançait un regard apeuré, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ignorait complètement s'il avait pris une bonne décision ou signé son arrêt de mort. Gothel eut une expression peinée alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte de la maison. Sans avoir besoin de paroles, Raiponce installa l'étranger sur le lit tandis que Gothel faisait chauffer de l'eau et rassemblait plantes et bandages. Alors que Raiponce posait la sacoche de l'homme au sol, un petit miaulement s'en échappa et un chat safran rayé de noir bleuté en jaillit, sautant sur le lit avant de s'installer aux côtés du roux, frottant sa tête contre sa cuisse pour le réconforter. Il eut un faible sourire et passa sa main dans son pelage, puis fit de même avec les hermines appuyées contre son flanc. Raiponce comprit qu'un lien profond unissait les quatre vivants, et n'osa pas les déranger alors qu'il retirait le pansement de fortune. Gothel le remplaça rapidement pour commencer à désinfecter la plaie, tandis que Raiponce préparait une infusion de camomille et de lavande pour détendre l'étranger.

Enfin, l'homme entièrement pansé, Gothel et Raiponce le laissèrent siroter le breuvage et sortirent de la maison. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'étranger ne pourrait pas les entendre, Raiponce osa enfin expliquer comment il était tombé sur lui, et, frottant ses bras l'un contre l'autre, exprima l'angoisse qui lui tenaillait le ventre. Poussant un soupir, Gothel l'attira contre lui et l'étreignit tendrement.

\- Tu as eu pitié d'un homme qui avait besoin d'aide. Tu n'as pas à te morfondre pour cela. Je vais t'avouer une chose, Raiponce : moi aussi, je suis inquiète quant à notre sécurité.

Elle sentit le corps du jeune homme se crisper entre ses bras. Elle se sépara de lui et, les mains sur les épaules, plongea les yeux dans les siens.

\- Mais tout n'est pas perdu. Pendant que je m'occupais de l'étranger j'ai réfléchi à un moyen de nous sauver. N'as-tu rien remarqué d'étrange à propos de cet homme ?

Raiponce fronça les sourcils, signe qu'il réfléchissait, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Il n'a pas parlé. Pas une seule fois. Quand j'ai nettoyé ses blessures, il poussait des gémissements silencieux, aucun son ne s'échappait de sa gorge. Il est muet, Raiponce.

\- Et… en quoi cela nous aide t-il ?

\- Dehors, les gens qui ont un handicap, c'est-à-dire qu'ils leur manquent quelque chose, sont mal vus, ou bien tournés en dérision. Ils sont _de facto_ considérés comme stupides, et il est difficile pour eux de prouver le contraire. Ensuite, as-tu remarqué les vêtements que porte l'étranger ? C'est de la riche étoffe, il doit faire partie d'une famille noble ou de la haute bourgeoisie. Des gens pauvres auraient abandonné l'enfant à la naissance en constatant son mutisme. Mais chez les gens de pouvoir, les muets sont très appréciés en tant que confidents, car ils gardent mieux les secrets que d'autres, et ne risquent pas de divulguer ce qu'ils ont vu – du moins c'est l'opinion générale que l'on a d'eux.

Raiponce avait penché la tête sur le côté, l'air un peu perdu.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment… où tu veux en venir.

\- De deux choses l'une : soit notre homme est habitué à se taire, dans tous les sens du terme, soit personne ne prête attention à ses paroles puisqu'il est considéré comme un idiot. Cela peut même être les deux. Si l'on ajoute à cela un esprit confus, alors on peut être sûr que cet étranger n'aura plus qu'un vague souvenir de ton apparence, dont il ne tirera aucun profit à essayer de divulguer. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer.

Main dans la main, Gothel guida son garçon entre les arbres pendant un court instant, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un amas de champignons très fins, entre le blanc cassé et le brun. Gothel en cueillit quelques-uns tandis que Raiponce se grattait la nuque.

\- En quoi des champignons vont-ils nous aider ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas, je voulais prendre des fleurs au départ mais je n'en ai pas trouvé, alors je me rabats sur ça.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel devant ce ton qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- D'accord, j'ai compris, tu m'en as déjà parlé et j'ai oublié, c'est ça ?

Gothel lui lança un "en plein dans le mille" alors qu'elle se redressait, les champignons entassés dans le pli de sa robe. Alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour, la femme de la forêt expliqua que, lorsqu'on avalait ce type de mycètes, on faisait d'étranges rêves, on délirait, et le corps ne répondait plus à l'esprit.

\- De quoi faire perdre ses repères à plus d'une personne. Maintenant reste ici, Raiponce. Il vaut mieux que tu demeures une hallucination de l'étranger, lorsqu'il aura pris son "remède".

Le blond hocha la tête et regarda sa mère adoptive s'éloigner. Il aurait aimé faire preuve de courage et rester impassible, mais il ne pouvait arrêter les soubresauts qui secouaient ses mains.

Deux yeux noirs observaient ce garçon tenaillé par la peur. Et tout comme son maître, l'hermine n'avait envie que d'une chose : chasser cet effroi.

O*O*O*O*O*O

Lorsqu'Ariel se réveilla, la première chose qui le salua fut un insupportable mal de crâne. Ses jambes le lançaient et il avait un goût pâteux dans la bouche. Son esprit embrumé ne lui permit pas de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait aussi mal en point. Avec un grognement, il tenta de se redresser, pour constater les longs bandages qui lui couvraient tout le bas du corps.

Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule, et il tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Christian, le serviteur qu'Erica lui avait assigné.

\- Ne vous agitez pas trop, maître. Il serait dommage de rouvrir vos blessures.

Il aida Ariel à se rallonger, le soutenant avec délicatesse.

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda le roux en langue des signes.

\- Hé bien, vous avez été séparé du groupe durant notre promenade hier dans les bois de l'oiseau sans nom, vous vous rappelez ? La princesse Erica était vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée d'écouter son chant, mais elle a dû oublier que vous n'êtes pas très endurant… Au final, nous ne vous avons retrouvé qu'au petit matin. Et dans quel état ! Selon la sorcière des bois, vous avez été attaqué par un sanglier. Sa majesté a été si inquiète pour vous !

 _Elle doit vraiment tenir à moi, dans ce cas…_ pensa Ariel. Cela lui réchauffa le coeur alors qu'il signait de nouveau avec ses mains.

"Quelle sorcière ?"

\- Ah oui, suis-je bête, je ne vous en ai pas parlé ! Apparemment, une femme habite les bois et fait office de guérisseuse, les gens du bourg l'appelle Gothel. C'est elle qui a pris soin de vous durant la nuit.

"Merci à elle."

\- Oui oui, passons, l'essentiel est que vous soyez sain et sauf ! Y a t-il quelque chose que vous désirez, monsieur ?

"À manger, s'il te plaît."

\- Très bien, je file aux cuisines !

Sitôt qu'il fut parti, Ariel tapota le matelas, et en un éclair Angesam, Bellasam et Polochon bondirent pour se frotter contre lui, heureux de le revoir parmi les vivants.

Il y eut un moment de silence, alors que le jeune homme cajolait ses familiers. Puis, une fois les câlins terminés, il signa :

"Le garçon ?"

\- Ce n'était pas un rêve, lui répondit Bellasam.

\- Il y avait bien un jeune homme avec Gothel, enchaîna Angesam. C'est lui qui t'a sauvé.

\- Mais ni lui ni Gothel ne veulent que ça se sache, ajouta Bellasam.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda finalement Polochon.

"Rien. Ils veulent se cacher ; alors qu'ils le restent."

\- Tu ne veux pas en savoir plus sur lui ? répliqua Angesam, la curiosité brillant dans ses yeux.

"Oui… et non. Ma place est auprès d'Erica. Je ne veux pas partir maintenant."

À travers les yeux des hermines, Ursula traduisit les derniers signes, puis poussa un soupir.

Son filleul était fou, fou d'amour, et elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien changer à cela. Quand finirait-il par ouvrir les yeux ?


End file.
